1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ferrite core built-in connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known connectors control an electronic component installed in an automotive vehicle by CAN (Control Area Network) communication and have a block-shaped ferrite core fit to a busbar terminal projecting in a connecting direction to remove noise current that adversely affects signal transmission.
A connector could be formed by insert molding a ferrite core and a busbar terminal in a connector housing made of synthetic resin. However, the ferrite core may be damaged by a compressive stress due to a contractile force during resin curing. JP 2010-118212 discloses a technique for preventing damage of a ferrite core due to a compressive stress by forming an opening in a connector housing and exposing opposite longitudinal end surfaces of the ferrite core, to which the compressive stress is greatest.
However, an opening formed in the connector housing as described above, reduces the strength of the connector housing.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a ferrite core built-in connector having a strong connector housing.